A Wedding
by harmonizergreysfan16
Summary: Santana and Brittany have all the wedding planning done except for one thing... They don't have a venue for the wedding. -This is my second fan fiction that I've written. For now its a one-shot, but it'll probably turn into a multi-chapter after the Wedding episode airs! This is a really sucky description I know!-


**My take on A Wedding from the promo, spoilers, and pictures we have so far! This is going to be a long one-shot for now, I might make it a multi-chapter after the episode airs. I don't own any of the character. All the rights go to Glee and FOX. **

_**Based around 2 weeks before the wedding. **_

_Santana and Brittany were currently sitting on Brittany's bed trying to find the perfect spot to get married, so far they've had no luck. They've searched most of Ohio and still hadn't found the perfect place. _

"Britt were never going to find _the perfect _spot, we might as well just go to Las Vegas and elope." Santana said with sadness in her voice.

"Hey, don't say that, we'll find a place, I promise." Brittany said while stroking Santana's arm

"It's just we have everything figured out except for where the wedding and reception will be held. Santana said while getting up and soon started to pace the floor

_Brittany got up and went over to hug her fiancé soon to be wife, they stood there just holding each other like they always do. A few seconds later there was a knock at the door, they turned around and saw Whitney walking into the room_

"Hey mom, need something?" Brittany said while continuing to hold Santana

"Well I overheard you guys talking about a venue and I think I may have the perfect spot!" Whitney told the girls

"Really? Where is it?" Santana said while smiling at her fiancé and soon to be mother-in-law

"I'll show you! Santana call your mom and tell her to come along, Brittany you call Artie and tell him to meet us here since he is the wedding planner after all." Whitney said while walking out of the room

"Okay, we'll do that now, thanks mom!" Brittany said while putting her shoes on

_After Whitney had left the room and Brittany was changing clothes, Santana couldn't help but stop and stare at Britt with a smile on her face. Santana was in her own little world that she hadn't noticed Brittany was now staring at her as well._

"What are you staring at silly?" Brittany said while putting makeup on

"Just staring at my beautiful fiancé, I can't wait to be your wife Britt" Santana told her while going over and hugging Brittany

"Same here babe... Same here" She said while kissing Santana softly

"I love you so much Britt" Santana told her while in between kisses

"I love you too" Brittany told her stealing one last kiss before heading downstairs

_The girls smiled at each other and met both of their moms and Artie downstairs to go see the location Whitney had told them about. About 45 minutes later, the five of them pull up to a big ranch with tons of land and a couple of little houses in the distance. It was located up in the northern part of Ohio, where they hadn't been before._

"Mom what are we doing here?" Brittany asked while getting Artie's wheelchair out of the trunk

"Remember when I told you I had you in a barn?" Whitney said while leading them towards the ranch

"Yeah, you told me like last week" Brittany said while looking at Santana with a confused look on her face

"Well, this is it!" Whitney said while opening the barn doors

"You've gotta be kidding me" Brittany said while covering her face with her hands

_Whitney had ignored the fact that her daughter was somewhat embarrassed and asked the other bride to be and wedding planner what they thought_

"Santana! Artie! What do you guys think?" Whitney said with a big smile on her face

"I think it would be a great location to have the wedding, there's tons of space, nice big open land, I think its perfect." Artie said while looking at the two moms

"I love it to be honest, I would love to get married here" Santana said with a small smile on her face, she then looked over at Britt and saw that she had an weird look on her face.

"Britt what's wrong?" She said while taking Brittany's hand

"I don't know, I don't know how to feel about this." Brittany said while looking down at the ground

_Artie, Whitney and Maribel were looking at the two girls wondering what to do _

"I'm gonna take Britt on a short walk to talk, we'll be back in a little bit." Santana said while leading Brittany out of the barn

_The two girls soon found a bench located somewhere on the ranch, Santana sat down and pulled Brittany to sit on her lap_

"Britt what's wrong? You know I hate seeing you sad" Santana said while brushing the blondes hair out of her face

"It just feels weird, I don't know how to explain it. I guess its just cause I was born in that barn, it kind of feels weird." She said while putting her head on Santana's shoulder

"I understand, but don't you think this is a great location to get married?" Santana says while pulling Brittany closer to her

"Yeah, I do agree, I would love to have the wedding here. Tons of space for the Glee club to perform if they want to, which we both know that'll happen." Brittany said making the two girls chuckle

"Then it's settled. In two weeks were getting married here!" Santana says while getting off the bench and reaching for Brittany's hand

"Yes! Hopefully it'll be available." Brittany said while taking her fiancees hand

"If not i'll make sure Snixx pays the owners a visit" Santana replied, earning a small chuckle from her lovely blonde

_Sooner or later the girls made it back to the barn where their moms and Artie were standing around talking _

"Well? Did you guys talk it out?" Maribel asks the two young adults

"Yeah, we did and we think this the perfect place to get married!" Brittany answered with a smile on her face

"We just hope that it'll be available for the date we have scheduled." Santana says

"You guys are in luck, while you guys were on your walk Artie and myself called the owners and they said that the 20th is open. Welcome to your wedding venue girls!" Whitney said while hugging the two.

"Seriously?!" Both Santana and Brittany replied

"Yup!" Whitney says

"I can't wait, everything is going to look amazing." Santana says with tears in her eyes

_Brittany see's the tears in her fiancees eyes and leans over and kisses her sweetly _

"I say we go to Breadsticks for dinner and celebrate for finally finding a venue, and completing all the wedding planning!" Maribel says while leading everyone to the car

"Sounds good" Whitney says while pushing Artie to the car

"We'll catch up with you guys in a few, I wanna talk to Britt for a second." Santana says

_Whitney, Artie and Maribel all nodded there heads and got in the car to wait for the girls_

"What's up San?" Brittany asks with a smile on her face

"I just wanna say that I love you so much and that I can't wait to get married to you in front of all of our friends and family." Santana says while looking at Brittany with loving eyes

"I love you too baby, this is going to be the best wedding the Glee Club has ever had" Brittany says as she takes Santana's hand and leads them out of the barn

"Mhm, and two more weeks until I get to call you my wife" Santana says with a smile on her face

"I. can't. wait" Brittany says in between giving the shorter girl kisses

**There's the first chapter! I hope you all enjoy! I'm just really excited for these two to get married, I had this written on my phone so I finally had time to write it and post it! **


End file.
